Connecticut's happy bleated Birthday!
by livingplayanime
Summary: Rated T for swearing. I know it's a bit late, but I couldn't resist! Connecticut and I have the same Birthday! January ninth! It's C.T.'s birthday and N.H., N.J., and N.Y. come to celebrate with him what could go wrong? EVERYTHING!


Christopher was finishing more paperwork for the other states, when there was a knock at the door. Chris sighed; couldn't he ever have a moment to himself?

"Come in, if you must," he said, his back to the door. The door burst open and two people walked in.

"Happy Birthday!" they exclaimed. Chris groaned; that was today? Then a third person walked in.

"Yes, yes, happy bleated birthday…" the person said. New York? Oh how he hated his life.

"What are all of you doing here? I have important paperwork to finish!" Chris said, turning in his swivel chair to face them. New York, New Hampshire, and New Jersey stood in front of him.

"We came to wish you a happy birthday, grumpy!" said New Hampshire crossing his arms. New Jersey nodded. Chris glared at New York.

* * *

><p>"Oh come off it! That was over two-hundred years ago!" yelled New York as he, New Jersey, and New Hampshire attempted to drag Christopher off somewhere for fun.<p>

"Two-hundred forty-nine years to be exact!" added New Hampshire. Chris glared at them all.

"I refuse to take part in your shenanigans!" he yelled. "Now unhand me!" Currently Connecticut was hanging onto a lamp post for dear life.

"Not until you've had a proper birthday!" stated New Jersey, tugging at his older brother's coat.

"Joshua (N.J.), Hugo (N.H.), Yannis (N.Y.) put me down this instant!" yelled the undignified Connecticutarian. They winced at the usage of their names. Finally they were able to pry Chris off of the lamp post. They proceeded to drag him to a bar, was it? Christopher wasn't really paying attention at the moment.

"Relax, Yuri," said Yannis smirking. Chris turned to him.

"My middle name is spelled with an 'o' not a 'u'," he said. Yannis, smiled.

"I know," was his simple reply, before Chris was pulled into the bar. A bartender walked over to them.

"What would you like to drink, sirs?"

"I'd like a Bloody Mary," said Yannis.

"I'll have some coke," said New Hampshire. Coke? What the heavens is coke? (I prefer Pepsi!)

"I'll have a…White Russian," said New Jersey. Chris's eyes widened. The lad was far too young to be drinking! They all looked over at Christopher.

"Err…I'll have some Absinth, if you don't mind," he said. Shocked the other states turned to him.

"Dude do you even know what Absinth is?" asked New Jersey. Chris looked at him incredulously.

"Of course I do! Just because I'm usual stuck behind a whole bunch of paperwork doesn't mean I've never had alcohol!" exclaimed Chris. New York, scoffed in disbelief.

"And you've been hiding this from us all for how long?" asked Yannis rhetorically. "This is something you should take pride in!" he continued as their drinks arrived.

"Cheers, to the night!" they exclaimed, clinking their glasses together, and downing them.

Three drinks of Absinth later… (*Smiles evilly*)

"Damn D.C., damn Arthur, damn Italians, damn Yannis, damn paperwork, I'm going to have fun! Yes lots of fun and you're not invited!" Christopher said to himself. Downing another glass of Absinth, he went to go find Hugo.

Meanwhile-

* * *

><p>"Dude where's Christopher? I would've thought he'd be home!" yelled Alfred. Arthur, Matthew, and Francis beside him scowled.<p>

"Maybe he had something better to do than finish his paper work, non? Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon~!" said Francis with a perverted smile. Arthur whacked him on the back of the head.

"He's too much of a gentleman to do something like _that,_" hissed Arthur. Matthew sighed.

"Maybe someone else decided to visit him like, New Jersey?" he offered, timidly. All eyes locked on him. Come to think of it the small state had become very attached to Christopher.

"I'll call him!" shouted Alfred, and in second he had dialed Joshua's number.

"Yo?" asked Joshua from the end.

"Dude, where's C.T?" asked Alfred. Joshua laughed.

"He's here with Huggie, Janis, and I," he replied.

"Who the hell are Huggie and Janis?" yelled Alfred. Francis raised an eyebrow as many perverted ideas floated through his head such as; strippers, whores, etc… He was once again whacked on the back on the head. This time by both Arthur and Matthew.

"They're N.Y. and N.H., duh," said Joshua. Alfred sighed.

"Oh, and where is 'here' exactly?" he continued.

"Let me see," said Joshua, looking at the sign. "The Loft." (It's a nightclub.)

"Thanks, bye!" and with that Alfred hung up. "Chris, Joshua, Hugo, and Yannis are at The Loft."

"WHAT?" were the other three countries' replies.

"We must see this!" announced Francis and before they knew it they were all at The Loft.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in The Loft-<p>

Christopher was currently in the middle of a drinking contest. The competitors were himself and Yannis. Christopher's drink was Absinth and Yannis' was also Absinth, to make the game fair. So far Yannis was winning. Chris reached a meek hand out for another glass.

"I'll show you, you bloody Yancy!" he shouted, bravely downing the glass. Yannis snickered.

"Sure you will you Alden," he chuckled, downing another. He still didn't seem to be affected by the alcohol.

With the Countries-

"I'll show you, you bloody Yancy!" shouted someone who sounded suspiciously like Christopher. The sound had come from a circle of men; Arthur presumed there was a drinking contest going on.

"Sure you will you Alden," chuckled a voice that sounded like Yannis.

"I am not an old man you, cheeky blighter!" yelled the first voice again. A chorus of laughs rang out from the second voice.

"I beg to differ 'Mr. old English'!" the second voice yelled back. They heard someone stand up. "Is this why you never drink?" They heard the first voice scoff.

"As if Yannis!" the voice bellowed. Yup that was definitely C.T. The countries sighed.

"I'll go find Joshua, non?" said Francis heading off. Matthew sighed.

"I'll go get Hugo." He said and ran off to find the 'twin' of Vermont. America Laughed.

"I've got New York!" and skipped off, before Arthur could say anything. Arthur sighed; this meant he had to deal with a presumably drunk Christopher. He sauntered off to the corner where, Chris was talking to himself.

"Yes I will have a magnificent abundance of tourists, I will!" the state assured himself, completely unaware of Arthur. "Then the other states will have to do their own paper work! And I'll be better known for the things I invented! Without me there would be no…no…" the state struggled at that part.

"Umm…" started Arthur, only for his comment to go unnoticed by the drunken state.

"Awe who am I kidding! I'm the most useless out of all the states! That's why I get landed with the paperwork!" grumbled Chris. Arthur was at a loss for words. Was this the same stoic territory he'd help raise? And is this what he himself looked like when he was drunk?

"Christopher, think of it this way, without you there wouldn't be a United States of America," said Arthur, offering a hand to the boy. Declining any help from Arthur, Chris pushed himself up off of the floor, and left the club.

The Next Morning-

* * *

><p>Connecticut was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, and blanket over his head. He hated his life. Most indefinitely. But then again what Arthur had said last night brightened his outlook on life. Without him there wouldn't be a United States of America…<p> 


End file.
